Dark Angel
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Judai's father swore on his death bed that an angel was watching over him. But when Haou comes into the picture, he tells Judai that he is the angel his father sent him. Eventually Haou tries to kill Judai's friends. Full summary inside.
1. Memories

Summary: Judai's father swore on his death bed that an angel was watching over him. But when Haou comes into the picture, he tells Judai that he is the angel his father sent. Eventually Haou tries to kill all of Judai's frieds. Judai gets curious and starts to ask questions about Haou being an "angel".

It was a very hot summer day at Duel Academia. Judai, Johan, Asuka and Monjoume were sitting in the grass laughing at each others corny jokes.

They kept smiling and joking around until the sun finally set.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Judai said before walking back to his dorm.

He flopped down on his bed and looked at his father's picture which brought back so many memories…

_Judai looked up at his father apologetically. He was laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. He had cancer and couldn't live a lot longer._

"_Daddy, are you gonna leave me and mommy?" Judai had asked._

"_I hope I don't," his father whispered. "But if I shall, an angel will watch over you."_

"_Daddy, what's an angel?"_

_He smiled weakly. "You will soon find out my dear child."_

"_If you leave will you be back?"_

_His father took his last breath as his heart stopped beating. His blood ran cold and his eyes closed slowly._

"_Daddy?" Judai asked again._

_He got no answer._

_Judai only being four thought he fell asleep. He kissed his temple and walked over to his mother._

"_How is your father honey?" she asked with a sad smile on her face._

"_He fell asleep," Judai answered._

_She froze with fear. Then she ran into her husband's room. Judai followed._

"_Mommy what's wrong?"_

_She dropped down to her knees and cried hysterically._

_Judai walked up to her curiosity sparkling in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Is daddy gonna be ok?"_

_For the sake of her son, she forced a smile upon her face and said, "Yes honey. He's fine."_

_And each and every day until the funeral, Judai left one light on in case his father would awaken. But he never did._

Judai wiped the tear that had escaped from his eye. He forced his gaze away from the picture and tried to get some sleep. But then another thought popped into his head.

He never saw that angel.

I mean he could see duel monster spirits. Why not a frickin angel?

He sighed in frustration and closed his eyes praying that sleep would come.


	2. Control

The next day, Judai woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned in pain.

"_Kuri, kuri!"_ Hane Kuriboh squeaked.

"I'm fine Kuriobh," Judai said as he rubbed his temples. He got up and popped an advil hopping that it would make the pain go away.

He got up and lazily walked up to the Academia.

When he sat down, his headache was still there.

Chronos immediately started a very boring lesson. Judai's headache kept him awake so he was forced to listen.

Time went by slowly. He couldn't take it! If he listened to one more sentence he would go insane!

"Am I going too fast?" Chronos asked.

Judai's headache worsened worsened as his eyes turned a golden yellow. "Just shut up!" he screamed. "No one wants to hear your boring lectures!" Then he stomped out of class and into his dorm.

"I'll go check on him," Johan said as he followed Judai. He knocked on the door.

"_What?!_" Judai asked annoyed.

Johan walked in.

Once he saw those emerald eyes he turned back to normal.

"Judai what happened?" Johan asked as he sat next to the brunette.

"I-I don't know," Judai stuttered. "It was like something was _controlling_ me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"C'mon let's get back to class."


	3. Loss

Sorry for the lateness guys. Now that school started again, I've been really busy. Anyway, here's chapter three and I hope you guys like it! :)

When Johan and Judai walked back to class, they took about ten minutes explaining to Chronos that everything that had just happened was an accident. Well I shouldn't say _they._ It was more like _Johan._

While Judai was watching him, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he dragged him into this mess. _He's_ the one that should be explaining to Chronos why he shouldn't get in trouble. Not him.

"C'mon Judai," Johan said as they walked back to their seats.

Judai looked back one more. It was obvious Chronos didn't believe any word. But he decided to just give up because he wasn't going to win the argument.

After class, Judai was walking out of the building when Asuka stopped him.

"Hey Judai!" she said cheerfully. "We're going down to the park. You wanna come with?"

Judai shook his head. "No, I've got lots of homework."

Monjoume did a spittake with his orange soda. Then started coughing. "_What did you just say?!_"

"I said, I have lots of homework," Judai repeated.

"OPEN A WINDOW!! I CAN'T BREATH!!" Asuka yelled. Then she fell to the floor.

"Judai, what's wrong with you?" Johan asked as he walked closer. "You never do homework. Are you sick?" He put his palm on Judai's forehead checking for any signs of fever.

"No, I'm not sick!" Judai said getting a little annoyed. He didn't like the fact that he was being interrogated.

"Are you sure? Ever since yesterday, you havn't been yourself. Is there something bothering you?"

Judai thought about his answer. He wanted to spill out what he was feeling right now but he didn't want him to worry. Besides, it's probably just a minor glitch in the day. I mean not everyday is perfect.

"Judai?"

Just then he realized that he never answered his question. "Yes. I'm fine." he said as he put on a reasurring smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Johan smiled back. "Bye!".

Judai sighed in relief as they all walked down to the park forgetting what just happened. He walked back to his dorm and went in the kitchen to get something to drink. But as he walked he passed the mirror. He stared at his reflection. He looked different. He was wearing big black armor, and his eyes were a scary golden yellow. It was hard to look away from them.

Judai looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any of that armor. His head snapped up as he heard a deep voice coming from the mirror.

"**What's wrong Judai?**" the boy asked.

Judai couldn't answer. He was too scared and his legs forgot how to run.

"**You don't recognize me do you?**"

Judai shook his head.

"**I am the angel your father sent you**," he said standing up straighter. "**If you come with me, you'll always be safe.**"

Judai swallowed hard.

"**Come Judai.**"

Before he could think about it, Judai's legs were already moving towards the mirror. He gasped when he found out he could step _into_ the mirror. It was a little freaky but cool. The man took his hand and lead him down the creepy-looking hallway.

The minute they touched, Judai immediately felt safe. He never wanted to leave this man. Which scared him even more because he didn't even know his name!

"**Don't be frightened**," he said. "**It's normal to feel that way. But if it makes you feel better, you can call me Haou.**"

Judai stopped walking and stared at Haou like he was crazy.

As Haou turned around to see what had stopped him, Judai thought, _Did he just--_

"**Yes I read your mind.**" he said calmly. "**Keep moving.**"

And of course they continued to walk until they reached a giant room. It looked old but _fascinating._

"Wow," Judai said to himself as he gazed around the room. He saw a big bed, a piano, and desks with cabnites that most-likely contain Haou's files. "I didn't know you played the piano."

"**Of course you wouldn't. You met me like two minutes ago.**"

"Oh yeah." Then Judai yawned loudly which made Haou chuckle. He lead him to the bed.

"**Get some sleep Judai. You need it.**"

As Judai stared into his eyes he saw Haou smile. He wasn't sure if it was a friendly smile or an evil smile. But fate wasn't on his side today. His eyes started to droop and he just decided that he'd take the risk. And then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, it was getting dark so Johan decided to start walking back to his dorm. But then Judai popped up in his mind. _I hope he's ok_, Johan thought. He turned around and started walking to the Oris dorm to check on Judai.

He knocked a couple of times but didn't get an answer. He knocked again and asked, "Judai, are you in there?"

"........................."

Johan turned the knob to find out that it was unlocked. He walked in slowly. "Judai?" he called. He walked in the kitchen to find Judai staring at his reflection. He walked closer to him and waved his hand in front of his face. It seemed like he was looking at his reflection but really his eyes were far, far away from reality.

"Judai?" he asked again.

Then Judai collapsed into his arms.

"JUDAI!!"

His eyes fluttered open. But Johan didn't see the warm and loving brown eyes. He saw a horrible golden yellow that startled him.

"**Judai isn't here anymore**," a deep voice said.


	4. Return

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it isn't perfect cuz I just made it up on the spot. Enjoy!

"Wh-what?" Johan asked.

"**Did I stutter?**" Haou asked annoyed. "**I said Judai, isn't here anymore.**"

Johan furrowed his brows.

"**Ugh! Judai is dead ok?! I'm his dark side! Which means I can kill you right now! Run like all the other pathetic losers here!**"

Johan backed up but tripped over Judai's textbook. _Of course it would be on the floor_, Johan thought. Then he tried to crawl backwards not trusting this person out of sight.

Haou rolled his eyes. "**You could at least try and act like your fast. This is just sad.**"

"Shut up!" Johan yelled but regretted it when those eyes turned even more evil--if it was possible--and stared him down.

Haou growled which made Johan jump to his feet and run out the door.

"**Now you run,**" Haou mumbled to himself. Then he ran after the bluenette.

Haou easily caught up to the boy and tackled him to the ground and put his hands around his neck ready to choke him.

"Wait!" Johan all but begged for him to stop. But he didn't listen. His grip against his neck tightened.

But then a _clapping _noise started heading this way as a voice screamed, "I'M A HOOOOOORSE!!!!!!!!!!" and knocked Haou off of Johan.

"**What the hell?**" Haou asked as he looked up. He saw a white horse with wings and occasional spots of sapphire.

"Sapphire Pegasus?" Johan croaked.

He lifted up his front legs ready to stomp on Haou but Johan miraculously regained his voice and yelled, "Don't hurt him!"

He stopped and looked back at Johan like he was crazy.

Johan just stared up at him with worried eyes.

Sapphire Pegasus got back on all fours and backed away following Johan's orders.

"**When you had the only chance to actually **_**hurt me**_** you save me. Stupid retard.**" He shook his head in disapproval.

"Judai, you don't know what you're talking about," Johan said standing up. "It's me Johan!"

"**Do we seriously have to go through this again? I'm not Judai!"**

"I know what'll wake Judai up," Johan said with the slightest bit of hope in his eyes. "A duel."

"**Once again, Judai's dead.**"

"No he's not. Are you going to duel me or not?"

"**If that's what it takes for you to shut the hell up, then lets get this over with.**"

They both grabbed their duel disks and their decks.

"DUEL!!" they screamed.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode and set two cards to end my turn."

"**Good, now it's my turn. I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode and set one card to end my turn."**

Johan was about to use his trap card but instead something made him say, "I skip my turn." _Wait what? Why the hell did I say that? _Johan thought.

"**Heh, heh, heh.**" Haou laughed. _He's already falling into my trap. _"**Lady Heat! Attack Amethyst Cat!**"

"No!" Johan screamed. But she was already destroyed.

"**I end my turn.**"

Johan growled. "Draw! I summon Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. ATTACK!!"

Haou lost control for a second and Judai returned, but then went away. Haou cursed himself for missing the chance to use his spell card.

Johan gasped. _It's working, _he thought. "Now I can make a direct attack. Cobalt Eagle. You know what to do."

"_KAWK!_" He flew across the field and attacked Haou.

"**Aaah!**" he hissed as his life points went down to 6600. He straightened up his posture. "**I summon Neo-Spacian Neos and special summon Elemental Hero Air Hummingbird.**"

_Oh shit_, Johan thought knowing where he was going with this.

"**Now I use my spell card Polymerization and fuse Neo-Spacian Neos and Elemental Hero Air Hummingbird to create Elemental Hero Storm Neos!**"

Johan watched with wide-eyes as a big blue monster popped up on the field with 3000 attack points. He gulped.

"**ATTACK!**"

Johan fell to his knees as he screamed in pain. His life points dropped to 6400. He slowly stood back up and draw. He smiled when the key to his win showed up. "I summon…"

"**Don't make a big scene, just say it.**"

"RAINBOW DRAGON!!"

"**Oh god.**"

Rainbow Dragon glared at his prey and zapped Haou which caused him to fall to the ground in defeat.

As everything turned back to normal, Johan ran to the brunette. "Judai!"

Judai shook his head and opened his eyes to find Johan. "Oh my god, Johan! Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Then he pulled his lover into a bone crushing hug.

"The real question is: Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I'm so stupid--"

"Stop. You didn't know. Everything's alright now. C'mon, let's go lay down."

Judai stood up and the two walked back into the dorm. But Judai knew this was far from over.


	5. Is This The End?

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! SPIRITSHIPPING ROCKS!!!

Judai and Johan were at the dorm watching a comedy show. Johan was laughing so hard tears ran down his face. But Judai…Judai didn't laugh at all which was unlike him.

"Ju-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Johan asked when he looked back at his best friend.

Judai nodded and forced a smile on his face. But it had the word "fake" all over it.

Johan sighed in frustration. "Um, it's getting late. I should be heading back." He stood up to leave but Judai grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Judai said as his eyes sparkled in the light noting that he was close to breaking down and crying. "Please stay." His voice cracked.

Johan felt guilty about almost leaving him so he crawled back next to him.

"I'm scared," Judai said quietly hoping that Johan wouldn't hear. But he did.

"About what?" Johan asked with worried eyes.

"That I'll lose you." A tear fell down his face and landed on Johan's hand.

"Ju-chan?"

"What if he comes back? I can't control it!"

"Judai!" Johan yelled getting his attention. "Even if he _is _coming back, it doesn't matter. I'm always here to bring the real Judai back. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"How?" Judai asked. "How can you promise me that?"

Johan sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But right now…let's just treasure the moment we have now. Ok?"

Judai nodded.

Then out of the blue, Johan kissed Judai. His eyes were wide for the first couple seconds but then his eyes closed and he kissed him back.

They smiled at each other and then laid their heads back and tried to sleep.

Johan wrapped his arm around his new lover and finally fell asleep.

The next day Johan woke up early to find Judai still asleep. He went into the kitchen and made breakfast for two.

He took the tray and walked back to Judai and lightly shook his shoulder. "Judai. Judai wake up. I made you breakfast."

Judai turned over but his eyes were still shut.

"C'mon you can't be that lazy. Get up!" Johan laughed.

Judai's eyes snapped open…but they were in the back of his head.

Johan dropped his tray and started shaking Judai like crazy. "Judai! Judai wake up! Please! I need you!" He turned toward the door but found the same man who tried to kill him yesterday. But he wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Judai and his eyes were glowing even brighter than before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Johan screamed.

"**Since I can't have Judai's body…Judai's having my body.**" Haou said. "**Say goodbye to life.**"


	6. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend!

**Hey guys! I know that was a very retarded cliff hanger but what can you do? Any way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

"What?!" Johan yelled. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"**What don't you understand?**" Haou asked obviously annoyed

"Judai's having your body?" Johan repeated. "What, did you take his soul and something?"

"**Wow, you are so slow. Of course I took his soul! What's wrong with you?!**"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?"

"**What's wrong with--**" Haou stopped. "**No. I refuse to play this game.**"

Johan cracked a smile.

"**What are you smiling about?**"

Then Johan started mumbling, "But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't loose their shapes. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"**What? I can't hear you speak up.**"

He sang a little louder but he was still mumbling. "But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't loose their shapes. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"**I can't hear you! Speak! Up!**" Haou yelled getting very irritated.

Then Johan exploded, "BUT SQUARE-CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED, THESE ROCKS DON'T LOOSE THEIR SHAPES!!"

Haou shot up an eye brow. And before he could ask why the hell he was singing that song, Sapphire Pegasus broke through the door and sang the rest. "DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!!"

"**Dear god, not again!**" Haou was yet again, knocked over by a horse.

Johan ran behind Sapphire Pegasus when he saw Haou's body exploded into stars. Then he ran to the bed and shouted, "Judai! Judai, are you alright?"

Judai sat up and shook his head. "What happened?"

Johan sighed.

"Oh no, it happened again? Are you alright?"

Johan nodded.

"Ouch, my side hurts like crazy."

Johan bit his lip nervously.

Judai looked up and shook his head when he saw Sapphire Pegasus. "Nice, Johan. Real nice." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Johan said as he rubbed it gently.

"Thanks."

Then Sapphire trotted away while singing softly, "But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't loose their shapes. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Who came up with that secret code anyway?" Judai asked.

Johan didn't answer.

"You did?!"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god!" Judai laughed.

"Shut up! I like that song."

Judai closed his mouth but his body still shook with laughter.

"Let's celebrate," Johan said as he stood up.

"Celebrate what?" Judai asked.

"The loss of your oh-so-peaceful-angel."

Judai smiled. "Ok."


	7. Epilouge

Johan forced Judai to wear a blindfold so it was a surprise to where they were going.

"Remind me why I have to wear this," Judai said.

Johan sighed in frustration. "I already told you. I want it to be a surprise when we get there."

"Ugh!"

Johan rolled his eyes and thanked every god he knew that their destination was close by.

"Are we there yet?" Judai asked yet again.

"Dammit Judai!" Johan groaned. "I will turn you into a girl if you ask me that again!"

"As if that'll punish me," Judai laughed. "I love playing with pussies."

Johan smacked the back of his head. Then he snatched off the blindfold.

"A bar?" the brunette asked. "You took me to a bar?"

Johan nodded as a big smile crossed his face. "Let's drink."

"Johan, you know how I am with alcohol."

"Yes I do. And that's why I brought you here."

"Dear god," he mumbled.

Judai and Johan ended up having ten shots.

Johan was talking to a girl. "I have a penis…and you have a vagina…so lets get together to make this sound." He started smacking his arm really hard.

"Jo-kun are you drunk again?" the woman asked.

"Grandma?"

"Yes honey," the old lady answered. "You need to lay off the alcohol. Not only for your health but because saying you wanna have sex with your _grandmother_ is just ridiculous."

Then a familiar tune started playing in the background.

"I know this song!" Judai and Johan said looking at each other. They both jumped up on the tables and started singing way off tune, "BUT SQUARE-CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED, THESE ROCKS DON'T LOOSE THEIR SHAPES!! DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!!!!"

Everyone took out their cell phones and cameras and started filming. It was a perfect YouTube moment.

**THE END**


End file.
